


Body Swap

by amy_winchester3004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cas and Dean - Freeform, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Destiel - Freeform, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Funny Dean Winchester, Gen, Hell, Hell Trauma, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Swap, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Personality Swap, castiel and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_winchester3004/pseuds/amy_winchester3004
Summary: What would happen if Sam and Dean woke up one afternoon in each other's bodies? After a confrontation with a witch, the brothers suddenly become her newest victims.





	1. The Hex

“10 murders all in the last week which just happened to be contained in the city of Montgomery, Alabama,” Sam said as Dean walked in with 2 bottles of beer in his hand.

“Okay… and?” Dean replied as he handed Sam one of the bottles.

“The latest victims were a husband and wife who claimed to have swapped bodies,” Sam sounded intrigued.

“Yep, that’s definitely sane,” Dean rolled his eyes as he popped his bottle open and took a large gulp.

“Let me finish… A small parchment was found in the woman’s jacket pocket. It contained charred bones, herbs and old bronze coins,” Sam looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised.

“Aren’t those the ingredients found in hex bags,” Dean stated curiously.

“Yep,” Sam said as he shut his laptop.

“So we’re dealing with another witch,” Dean noticed Sam turn his back around to face him.

“You’re on a role,” Sam said sarcastically.

“And, what’s even better is I already know exactly what witch we’re dealing with,” Sam smirked

“How? I was only out for like an hour?”

“Courtesy of our old acquaintance Rowena. It seems she doesn’t like this witch any more than we do,” Sam said as he reached across the table to drag over a large book.

“The witch we’re looking at seems to have obtained her power from a demon which means she’ll be much harder to kill,” Sam said as he tapped at a specific section of the book.

“Okay, so what are we talking about here? Fire, bullets, a good old stake to the heart,” Dean smirked as he recalled old memories.

“You still got any witch killing bullets?” Sam forced the old book to close as a plume of dust shot into the air.

A squeal radiated from the floorboards as Sam pushed his chair back in order to stand up. He walked towards the shelves with the book in his hands and slid it back into an empty slot.

“Yeah. These beauties really do come in handy from time to time,” Dean cocked his gun and shoved it into his back pocket.

Dean handed Sam some of the bullets he removed from the barrel of his gun as Sam stuffed his silver handgun into his jeans.

“Let’s go kill this son of a bitch.”

Dean opened the door of the Impala with a loud squeak as he stepped out of the vehicle in synchronicity with Sam.

“So, this is where they live?” Dean asked as he slammed the car door shut with a bang.

“According to Rowena, yeh,” Sam replied with an unsure tone.

Dean squinted in an attempt to see through the windows of the building ahead of them. “Someone’s having a slumber party in there,” Dean joked.

“She’s definitely not alone,” Sam said as he pulled the gun out of his jeans and raised it in front of his face.

The stood in front of a large double story mansion with the front door only metres away. Dean followed closely behind as Sam took the lead. He twisted the handle of the old wooden door which caused it open with a loud squeak.

“Could you be any louder,” Dean cringed.

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped through the doorway. Dean followed closely behind as they surveyed the long hallway. Frames lined the walls of the house with butterflies and photographs of the deceased in black and white.

“Well this witch has a weird guilty pleasure,” Dean said as he pointed his gun at the wall to his left, which displayed several paintings and 3D models of a variety of insects.

Sam ignored his brother as he continued to walk down the hallway.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker as the sound of static pierced their ears. They both dropped their guns unintentionally and slapped their hands onto their ears to block out as much noise as possible.

The shrieking grew louder and louder until they both began to scream in pain.

As soon as Dean let out his first moan of agony, Sam was thrown against the back wall by a strong telekinetic force. His head whipped back as he smashed into the wall, causing his vision to blur and his head to throb furiously.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here. The Winchesters,” a woman’s voice echoed through the house.

The sound of static dulled down to a whine as a woman came into eye shot. She had a short brown pixie haircut and a long red dress which gripped her skin.

“What should I do with you?” the woman smirked as she glanced from Dean to Sam.

“I could slowly drain the life from your bodies. Id do it one by one so you’re forced to watch eachother die by my hands. You’ll feel so… Helpless,” the woman gripped Dean by his throat and pinned him against the wall.

Dean stretched his mouth open as he struggled to take in oxygen. His breaths turned into a wheeze as his arms rose defensively to push the woman off of his throat.

“Dean!” Sam yelled with panic and terror in his tone.

The woman glanced over at Sam who was lying on the floor, drifting in and out of consciousness.

She released her grip from Deans throat, as he collapsed, and he gasped for the air he desperately needed.

“Well this just isn’t any fun,” the woman wined.

“I have an idea.. .Why don’t we just call this a big misunderstanding and go our separate ways. Huh,” Dean chuckled nervously which caused his body to go into a coughing fit.

The woman smirked manically as she began to chant and shape the air with her hands. “Cum osculatione lunae da mihi vocem liberatam,” she yelled as she aimed one hand at Sam and the other at Dean.

Suddenly, an enormous gush of wind blew through the house and man with scruffy black hair in a dirty trench coat appeared behind the woman.

“Hello Dean,” the man grunted in a neutral tone.

“Oh thank god,” Dean said as the woman whipped her head around to face Castiel.

“Angel,” the woman said with disgust.

Castiel marched forward and placed 2 fingers on her forehead. Her body suddenly gave way and collapsed beneath her as she landed on the cold floor with a THUD.

“Are you and Sam ok?” Castiel asked as he looked over at an unconscious Sam.

Castiel turned his head back around to see Dean passed out on the floor. His veins popped prominently on his neck and down his arms as they shone a bright purple.

Sam’s veins began to glow a brilliant blue as both of their backs arched and chests rose high into the air. A scream escaped both of their mouths before they were immersed in a blinding yellow light.


	2. Get Out Of My Body!

Sam awoke in a small room encompassed by guns which hung on the walls and shelves that contained Busty Asian Beauties magazines. He opened his heavy eyelids and felt that his feet no longer grazed the frame at the end of the bed. As he reached to wipe the gunk from his eyes, he felt stubble along his jawline.

“How long have I been asleep?” Sam thought as he cringed from the current throbbing sensation in his head.

The wind brushed up against his ears and neck which sent a chill down his spine. He reached to comb his hair through his fingers, but his hair felt shaved at the sides.

Sam shot up out of bed with a look of absolute panic spread across his face. He tripped over many objects and smashed his knee into the side of the bed before he finally reached the mirror.

His mouth opened wide as he gasped at the person he was looking at in the reflection. His hair was a short, messy, dark blonde and his eyes were a beautiful shade of grass green. He wore a red plaid shirt on top of a tight blue undershirt and light blue loose jeans.

“Dean?!” Sam said in absolute horror.

He heard the thud of approaching footsteps as they grew louder and felt heavier.

Suddenly a man appeared in the doorway with luteous shoulder-length brown hair and a dress sense similar to Sam’s.

“Dude!?” Dean said as he smiled at Sam.

“I think that witch hexed us,” Sam said out of breath.

“Well duh,” Dean joked.

“So, I’m in your body and you’re in mine. How does this make sense? We need to find a way to reverse this now,” Sam panicked.

“Why rush! I’m finally taller than you for one and that witch is probably far gone by now. Cas would’ve taken care of her,” Dean leant his arm against the door frame.

“This is not a matter of who’s taller than who. This is a serious problem,” Sam yelled as he instinctively raised his arm to tuck a non-existent hair behind his ear.

“But I am taller,” Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes as he secretly frowned upon the fact that he’ll never hear the end of Dean’s cheeky but irritating remarks.

Instead he began to clasp his hands together then held them against his chest as he closed his eyes.

“Cas are you there? We kinda need you right now,” Sam said as he opened one eye with slight struggle.

They both looked up at the roof and craned their heads around the room in hopes of seeing Cas but he didn’t show up.

“I tried,” Sam said as he lightly shook his head.

“I’ll give it a shot,” Dean said as he rubbed his hands together.

“What makes you think he’ll come? Son of a bitch hasn’t been answering the phone,” Sam said with a Dean-esk speech pattern.

Dean lowered his head and shut his eyelids. “Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here.” Dean felt his hair fall in front of his face as it tickled his nose. He let out a huge sneeze which caused his head to whip forward.

“You’re an idiot,” Sam interrupted.

“Stay positive,” Dean said as he raised a finger at Sam.

“Oh I am positive,” Sam raised his eyebrows defensively.

Dean rolled his eyes as he used both hands to tuck the hair behind his ears.

“Come on Cas, don’t be a dick. We got ourselves in a Freaky Friday type situation down here,” Dean complained.

“Do you, do you copy?” Dean squinted as he waited for some smart ass reply from Sam.

Sam crossed his arms with a cheeky smile planted across his face.

“Like I said. Son of a bitch doesn’t answer,” Sam paused as he noticed Dean staring over Sam’s shoulder.

“He’s right behind me isn’t he,” Sam said with an unpleased tone.

He jerked his head around to see a man with messy black hair and a dirty trench coat standing in the corner of the room only a metre away from him.

“Hello. I see you’re awake,” Castiel stated in a raspy tone.

“How are you feeling Dean?” Castiel looked into Dean’s green eyes with a worried look on his face.

“Yeah, we have a little problem Cas. I’m actually,” Sam was interrupted mid-sentence by the sound of a females voice.

“Sam? Dean?” The voice was heard as an echo through the bunker.

Dean shot Sam a curious glare as Dean strode down the hallway first since he was closest to the door frame.

“Hey Sam!” A woman with curly red hair and a grey shirt which read _My Harry Potter Obsession is a bit Riddikulus, _placed her large shoulder bag on the table and walked towards Dean.

She embraced Dean in a comforting and gentle hug with a large smile spread across her face.

“Hey Kiddo,” Dean said as he returned the hug.

Charlie looked much smaller, now that Dean was a foot taller than average.

“That’s weird? Only Dean calls me that? You guys are becoming more like each other every day,” she said as she patted Dean on the back and glanced ahead to notice two men striding down the hallway.

Sam was still getting used to being in Deans body but his Bow Legs did not make it any easier for him to walk.

“How’s my favourite couple!?” Charlie raised her voice with intrigue.

“We are not a couple,” Sam said with a surprised tone.

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean’s sparkling green grasshopper eyes as his face shone a bright red.

He repeated what had just come out of Dean’s mouth in his head as his heart skipped a beat at the word _couple. _

“Awe Cassie’s blushing,” Charlie said as she reached for a hug.

Castiel’s body froze and his eyes widened with embarrassment. _Dean and I, a couple? _He thought and he strangely wasn’t revolted by the idea of it.


	3. Side Effects of Freaky Friday

“How’s the hunting life?” Sam asked while he positioned himself behind the kitchen bench.

“Not so great. I guess I thought it would be more… magical,” Charlie complained as she squished her butt into the hard seat and leant her arms against the table.

“This life is anything but magical. This way of living isn’t something you choose,” Dean said as he walked through the doorway.

“What’s up with the ponytail,” Charlie chuckled.

“It was getting in the way,” Dean said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“Dude. Seriously, just take it out. You look ridiculous,” Sam complained through gritted teeth.

“You should be thanking me. I was THIS close to chopping it all off,” Dean demonstrated with his fingers.

“If you cut my hair just remember I’m in your body too. I can do much worse,” Sam stared intensely at Dean.

“Ah Dean, did you just say ‘my’ hair?” Charlie said as she creased her eyebrows.

“Um. Yeah, there’s something we may need to tell you,” Sam spoke through pressed lips.

“If you guys watched season 7 of the Arrow without me,” Charlie pointed firmly at the short-haired prince behind the kitchen bench.

“You were away for a year I couldn’t wait that long,” Dean wined apologetically as he took a few more steps through the doorway and entered the kitchen.

“Wow Sam, I expected that from Dean but not you,” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“I know it’s a little messed up, but I AM Dean,” Dean spoke desperately.

“Yeah, and I’m Castiel,” Chalie said sarcastically.

“No, You’re Charlie,” Castiel said as he walked uncomfortably through the doorway.

“This isn’t a joke,” Sam said as he slammed his calloused hands onto the bench.

“I’m confused,” Castiel crossed his arms as Dean rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

“Cas, why don’t you go check up on Jack,” Dean said with an irritable tone as he turned Cas around and directed him back towards the doorway.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Castiel struggled against Dean’s grip as he felt the warmth radiating from his large hands.

Dean could feel Castiel’s firm muscles underneath his trench coat and slid his hands down his arms unintentionally as he walked slowly and carefully behind Cas.

Dean regretfully let go of Cas as he reached the doorway and let him continue down the hallway alone.

“That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you,” Dean walked in and heard Sam mid-sentence.

“Wait so you’re actually Sam,” Charlie observed Dean’s lean but obviously unhealthy body.

“Yes,” Sam answered.

“This is so cool!” Charlie bounced in her seat as Dean and Sam stared at her curiously.

“What? Have you seriously not thought about what you could do and who you can fool while in each other's bodies? Come on! Live a little!” Charlie said with excited body language.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t at least thought about messing with each-other a little,” Charlie raised an eyebrow as Dean and Sam looked at each other with a disturbed but slightly mischievous expression.

“Like what?” Dean asked curiously.

“Dean. Come on,” Sam shook his head.

“Well we might as well turn this Freaky Friday experience into something fun,” Dean chuckled.

“Dean. What have you always wanted to do to Sam but wasn’t able to?” Charlie squinted as she waited for an answer.

“Wow, my mind just went to a place I did not want it to,” Dean attempted to shake off the disturbing images in his head as the elastic band snapped and released his brown locks of hair.

“You know what, just give me 5 minutes with some clippers and all this will be gone,” Dean gestured to his head in annoyance.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the table Charlie was sitting at with a stale, microwave heated burger and a beer.

“Since when did you start eating burgers Sam? I thought you refused to eat anything but rabbit food,” Dean crossed his arms curiously and cheekily.

Sam froze as lettuce dangled off his lip after he took a big chunk out of the burger.

“I dunno. Maybe food cravings are a side effect of portal travelling or magic using or whatever,” Sam took another giant chunk out of the burger.

“Sam, are you feeling alright? You’re not exactly acting like yourself?” Charlie asked with a concerned tone.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Sam replied with a mouth full of chunks of lettuce and meat.

Are you sure? Cause you’re kinda acting like Dean,” Charlie commented worryingly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean looked at Charlie with a hurt expression.

“Don’t take it personally,” Charlie informed Dean.

Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps became louder and more prominent. It sounded heavy and formal, so they automatically ruled out Jack as being the inflictor.

A man in a trench coat appeared in the doorway as he made his way carefully down the three steps which lead into the kitchen.

“He’s sleeping,” Castiel grunted as he glanced from Dean to Sam.

Dean began to feel lightheaded as his heart skipped a beat at the sound of Castiel’s voice. He found himself not being able to stop staring at Cas’s gentle facial features and beautiful blue eyes as he drifted off in thought.

He suddenly noticed that Cas hid under so many layers of clothing and had a slight urge to rip them off one by one as it revealed his incredible and unique complexion.

At that moment, Dean heard a chuckle from a few metres away as he was broken from his reverie.

An awkward and uncomfortable sensation overwhelmed him as he noticed that everyone’s gazes were on him.

“What? Did someone say something?” Dean asked as his cheeks shone a bright red.

“Ah, you were staring at Cas for quite a while Dean. Is there something you’d maybe like to tell us,” Charlie interrogated him sincerely and carefully as Dean stood there frozen and speechless.


	4. I Know What You Did Last Summer

Cas turned to face Charlie as his face flushed a bright red. “Why do you interpret this situation the way you do. He could’ve just been staring off into space,” Castiel said in a huff.

“Okay, okay. I wasn’t interrogating him or anything it was just a joke,” Charlie raised her palms in the air in practical defeat.

Castiel fingers rubbed against his hands nervously as he fidgeted. Sam noticed his face had begun to look noticeably paler which was strange for an angel.

“Cas? Are you okay?” Sam asked with worry as Castiel glanced over to the source of the noise.

“Hey Dean, can we talk in the hallway?” Castiel spoke rapidly and out of character.

“Sure,” Dean said as he took a few steps towards the exit only to be stopped by Cas’s firm hand on his chest.

“I said Dean, not you Sam,” Cas said stiffly as he grabbed Dean’s callused hands and wielded him out into the hall.

“What the hell?!” Sam’s unusually gruff voice echoed through the hallway.

A faint shadow of a tall male with long hair approached them with accelerating speed.

Out of the corner of the hallway, the shadow and the man emerged as his eyes darted across to Cas.

“Cas, Damnit. What are you…” Dean yelled from a distance as he was cut off by another voice.

“Sam, I told you to wait inside!” Cas defensively argued.

“That’s not…” Dean interrupted.

“Go!” Cas ordered aggressively.”

“I am D…” Dean stepped closer to them and was cut off again.

“Your puppy eyes may work on Dean but not on me. Now please leave us be for a moment,” Cas pointed at the corner of the room from where he emerged as Dean turned his toned back away aggressively.

“What was that about?” Charlie asked curiously as Dean stumbled down the steps clumsily.

“Cas just won’t listen to me. I dunno what he’s holding against Sam but its big,” Dean slouched down in his seat and slammed his hands onto the wooden bench in front of Charlie.

“Couldn’t you just ask him what’s wrong?” Charlie proposed.

“Oh yeah like that’ll work,” Dean sarcastically mumbled with his face pressed up against his arms.

“Look I’m sure he’ll come to his senses. If not, you’ll eventually be back in your own body so there’s no need to worry about it,” Charlie commented.

Dean’s heart then began to race as he realised that Cas and Sam were now completely alone in the corridor.

_Crap! will he tell him!? _Deans mind raced as his head spun in circles.

Hey Dean?... Dean?... Calling Dean Winchester!? Dude?...” Charlie waved and clicked in Dean’s face which drove him out of his head and into reality.

“What's up,” Dean replied looking dazed and flushed.

“You just completely blanked out. Are you sure you’re okay?” Charlie asked with a worried and concerned tone.

Sam placed his hands on his hips as he gazed at Cas. “What are you talking about?” He asked in a harsh whisper.

“I’m not an angel anymore if you hadn’t noticed, so stop treating me like I’m a third wheel. I can certainly say for a fact that my people skills are no longer rusty,” Castiel spoke using air quotes.

“What are you talking about? I saw you back at that witch’s house. You killed her,” Sam accused firmly and confidently.

“Why would you think I killed her?” Castiel asked with his eyebrows creased in confusion.

Sam stood motionless as he contemplated how he was going to answer. During that time, he drifted in and out of consciousness and saw some pretty wacky shit so he had no idea what was real and what wasn’t.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam finally answered as he crossed his arms over his chest uncomfortably.

“Wait, so you’re not an angel anymore? How did that happen?” Sam asked with an accusing tone.

“I told you a week ago? Do you not remember?” Castiel stared worryingly into Dean’s big green eyes.

“Can you re-freshen my memory? It’s all a bit foggy,” Sam lied as he felt his chest tighten.

“Heaven… It’s on shut down. They’re trying to survive on what little energy they have left from the remaining 8 angels that still walk the earth. Unfortunately, after that run in with the witch, I used up all my remaining grace. The rest is being stored up there, keeping the place running, but it’s still falling apart,” Castiel said soulfully.

“I didn’t think an angels grace could run out,” Sam unlinked his arms as his body relaxed.

“Well, unfortunately, it can. So I’m sorry, but I don’t think I will be of much help to you guys,” Castiel looked apologetically at Dean.

“You’re always useful Castiel. And plus, we wouldn’t have survived this long if it weren’t for you,” Sam placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and felt his palm slightly sink through the thick layers of clothing he wore.

“_Survived_ is a very loose term when it comes to you 2,” Castiel chuckled.

“You’re not wrong there,” Sam replied with a laugh.

Castiel placed his hand softly on top of Dean’s smooth knuckles and felt his hand slowly become warmer as the heat transferred from him.

Castiel slid his hand down Dean’s arms as he slightly tightened his grip on his forearm. Sam glanced down at his hand with confusion painted on his face.

The angel reached his other hand down and planted Dean’s chin in the crook of his thumb and index finger as he slowly lifted his head up. As their eyes met, it felt as though their souls were intertwining and mixing together in a swirl of green and blue.

The turquoise presence circled them and enclosed them in a cloudy cocoon. They both felt as if their minds were someplace else as their bodies mimicked a zen state.

Castiel felt so very overwhelmed as he traced his fingers over Deans jawline and felt the soft stumble along his cheek. He noticed Dean lips part slightly and could feel his heartbeat like thunder in his chest.

Dean’s pupils widened which filled in the bright green with a glossy black as Castiel’s face grew closer to his. He closed his eyes as he felt Cas’s plump and delicate lips brush over his own.

He didn’t know what was happening or why it was happening.

‘Dean has a lot of explaining to do,’ Sam thought.


	5. The Devil You Know

Dean noticed his breaths had become heavier as his heartbeat rapidly increased until he could feel it thumping out of the tips of his fingers. His stomach was in knots and his vision began to blur as a radiating pain shot through his skull like a blazing firework.

Dean cupped his head in his hands and applied a massive amount of pressure against his eye sockets. He tried so desperately to relieve the agonising and utterly distracting pain but did not succeed.

“Dean is everything okay? You’re not dying, are you? Please tell me you're not dying… Hello?! Breaker, breaker!” Charlie waved her hands desperately in front of Dean’s face then placed them on his shoulders reassuringly.

Dean jumped in freight from this unexpected form of contact and began to pull at the long strands of hair from the roots of his scalp.

“Do you need some aspirin?! I cant help you if you don’t tell me what's wrong Dean!” Charlie began to panic as she rose from her chair and paced around the table.

“I don’t… I don’t know…there’s something seriously wrong… ” Dean staggered with a clenched jaw and his face buried in the table.

“You’re definitely right there, buttercup,” a familiar voice echoed in Dean’s mind.

Deans rose his head and noticed a figure standing in the doorway. His mouth gaped wide open as he began to internally hyperventilate.

“Oh Sammy, how I miss our little chats. A little tortuous convo is LONG overdue don’t you think,” the man had a devilish smirk permanently imprinted on his face.

“No.. It can’t be…” Dean stuttered as he felt tears well in the corner of his eyes.

“The proof is standing right in front of you kiddo! I’m. In. side. your. head!” The man tapped Dean’s forehead playfully then twisted around and sat on the edge of the kitchen bench.

“What’s happening Dean?! Who are you talking to?!” Charlie looked directly into Dean’s pretty hazel eyes with concern and terror.

“Lucifer…” Dean spoke with complete astonishment.

“That’s me! In the flesh! Well not REALLY in the flesh, but you get the point,” Lucifer joked with his arms spread out to his sides, palms facing the air.

“Lucifer?! What the hell? Dean… Lucifer is dead! He’s in the empty!” Charlie attempted to reassure him, but he seemed distracted and disorientated.

“No, No, No… You’re just a hallucination. You’re not real,” Dean growled.

“I’m as real as they come Sammy boy. You, on the other hand, there’s something very different about you but I just can’t put my finger on it,” Lucifer raised his hand to his chin and began to stroke it melodramatically.

“I dunno what you’re talkin about,” Dean spoke, frozen in place.

“Oh, I think you do, but you’re being all mister secretive about it. You can’t hide anything from me,” Lucifer said as he rose his hand with his index finger and thumb mere millimetres from each other.

Realisation struck Dean hard in the chest as his mind told him to run but his legs and body wouldn’t oblige. He heard a thundering SNAP as the beer bottle in front of him exploded in a deadly shower of sharp glass fragments.

Time seemed as if it were slowing down and the only thing on his mind was Sam.

He remembered their first drink together when their father was out hunting down a vampire nest in 96. The time when Sam went on his first hunt and Dean got to show him the ropes.

Dean wished he could show his brother once more how much he means to him.

The bond they share is sacred and can never be broken, it’s a bond birthed from blood.

Dean held his breath and shut his eyes as he felt… nothing. His body could not comprehend the physical trauma as his mind was in a state of absolute shock.

“Dean!!!” Charlie screamed but all he could hear was a fading echo, as if he were dreaming.

Dean’s body was sprawled out in the middle of the floor with a thick brown jagged piece of glass sticking out of his chest.

He could feel the terrible stinging, aching and tearing sensation from the core of the shard but nothing left a mark greater than the mental torture Dean inflicted on himself.

“Sam!” Charlie yelped a cry of terror and sorrow as Dean felt the ground shake with each pounding footstep.

He could sense the warmth that radiated from his brother’s soul as Sam placed his hands gently on his chest.

“What happened Charlie? What’s wrong with him?” Sam spoke without glancing away from his brother’s unconscious body.

“I dunno!? He was fine one second, then it was like a tonne of bricks hit him and he started sayin some pretty wacko stuff,” Charlie unintentionally raised her voice.

“Do you remember what he said?” Sam said as he placed two fingers just below Dean’s jawline to check for a pulse.

“Yeah… He started talking about Lucifer… As if he were there” Charlie said as she looked at Sam for some form of explanation.

Dean felt his throat tighten as he attempted to breathe, but all he could muster was a scratchy gasp.

“Sam,” Dean felt a tear trickle down his cheek as the blood pulsated through the gaps between the shard and his bare skin.

“Hey Dean,” Sam spoke calmly with a soft smile playing at his cheeks.

Dean craned his neck up to look at his chest and panicked as his eyes lay upon the murder weapon lodged in his flesh.

“Dean, you have to listen to me okay… Do you trust me?” Sam asked genuinely as he gently grasped onto Dean's hand.

“Of course I do,” Dean confirmed tearfully.

“Do you remember when I was haunted by hallucinations of Lucifer and the cage several years back?” Sam spoke hurriedly as he grasped Deans hand a little tighter.

“Yeah I remember,” Dean cringed through the pain.

“THIS is a hallucination. It seems that this Body Swap is causing awful, unforeseeable side effects but all you need to know is, NONE of the Lucifer crap is real! You need to FIGHT this Dean! Please!” Sam felt a tear slip out his eye at the sight of his brother in such pain.

“I can’t,” Dean choked and gurgled on droplets of crimson blood.

“What do you mean you can’t!?” Sam whimpered as he felt hurt and most of all, emotionally betrayed.

“I just can’t… I’m not strong enough,” Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’ve seen you do the impossible Dean! And you have proved my arrogance wrong SO many times… You are the strongest person I know! And the best damn hunter this world has ever seen! Now please… for me… Don’t give up,” Sam trembled as he could feel the wet patches of tears soak his cheeks.

“Don’t listen to him Sammy! IM REAL!” Lucifer screeched as his voice began to fade in and out like static.

Suddenly, the pain in Dean’s chest subsided as his flesh felt like it was recovering and gluing itself back together.

Dean slowly got up on his elbows and noticed his plaid, bottoned shirt was undamaged. A moment of relief overwhelmed him as he was then immediately crushed by unfathomable pressure… the embrace of his brother.

Sam dug his head into Dean’s shoulders as he felt Dean’s long hair tickle the side of his face.

“I love you lil bro. Don’t you ever forget that,” Dean mumbled through Sam’s oversized brown jacket.

“I love you too.”


	6. The Crossroads

“We need to reverse this now,” Dean complained as Sam helped wrap his brother's arm around the back of his neck.

It was much easier this time since Sam no longer needed to crouch down in order to reach Dean’s level.

“it’s easier said than done,” Charlie intervened.

“Dean? Sam? What are you talking about? What is happening?” Castiel marched towards them from the other end of the hall.

“Its complicated Cas,” Sam stared at Cas with wide eyes.

“I’m all ears,” Cas replied as he raced ahead to stand in front of Sam and Dean.

“I really don’t think this is a great time Ca…” Charlie was interrupted mid-sentence.

“I’m Dean, and hes Sam. We’ve swapped bodies but didn’t know how to tell you,” Dean said as he released his large arm from Sam’s support.

“Wait, so that…” Cas felt his heart begin to race as he realised what he had done with Dean just minutes ago.

“Unfortunately, yeah,” Sam answered the unasked question.

“Okay, so how DO we reverse it?” Cas leaned his face forward and held his arms out to his side.

“If we knew how to reverse it, don’t you think we would’ve done it already?”

“What about Rowena? Have you asked her?” Castiel saw an invisible light bulb appear above Dean and Sam’s head.

“No, we haven’t,” Dean said as his mouth expressed a grin.

“Wait... Rowena… As in the witch?” Charlie didn’t look pleased.

“Yeah,” Sam answered.

“ Okay… Do we need to summon her old school style, or does she have a phone number?” Charlie joked as Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out Sam’s phone.

He flipped the cover open and used his free hand to scroll through Sam’s contacts until he reached the ‘R’ section.

Dean placed the phone against his ear as he heard the dial tone vibrate through his skull.

“Rowena?” Dean growled as he heard silence.

“Why hello Sam. I know you didn’t just ring to say hi to an old friend,” Rowena’s Scottish accent emanated through the phone's speakers.

“We need your help.”

“She’s a witch… Can’t she just teleport here or something?” Charlie paced anxiously around the room.

“No, that’s angels and demons, not witches,” Castiel replied.

“Okay… But there HAS to be some magical transportation service. Like the train to Hogwarts.” Charlie jittered as she continued to pace back and forth.

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon,” Sam muttered to himself.

Everyone’s head shot up as they heard the metallic sound from the hinges of the door creak open.

A male’s head peaked through the crack as he stepped into the room comfortably.

The man was quite short, wore all black and had brown stubble along his jawline.

“Crowley? What are you doing here? Where’s Rowena? Sam’s eyebrows creased in confusion as his head tilted to the side slightly to examine the open door.

“Hello, boys... Nice to see you too, it's been a while,” Crowley’s British accent came across quite gruff.

“Answer my brother’s question!” Dean raised his voice harshly.

“Well, our dear friend Rowena has asked me to deliver a message to you since as she put it ‘had more important business to attend to,’” Crowley waved his hands about as he strutted down the steps gracefully.

“Crowley, can we just get the damn news without the drama,” Sam complained as he rubbed the back of his shaved head.

“Can I get you without the flannel? No, still I endure,” Crowley replied sarcastically.

“What’s the message?” Castiel interrupted.

“Calm your role Clarence, I’m getting there,” Crowley rubbed his hands together as he allowed himself to wobble off the last step.

“Rowena said ‘you have no need to worry because everything will work out in the end. It always does with you boys,’” Crowley imitated Rowena’s accent with a raised pitch.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Dean retaliated.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t use hell’s name in vein. It’s actually running quite well done there. Not as chaotic as it used to be… I added soundproof walls,” Crowley joked as he noticed Dean march toward him full of pent up rage.

Sam ran in front of Dean and placed his hand on his chest to restrain him.

“Not now,” Sam whispered in Deans ear as he stepped back.

“Get to the point Boris,” Dean’s temper still hadn’t settled.

“If you’ve killed the witch, the spell should wear off in 48 hours,” Crowley said as his smile quickly turned into a frown.

“Great. So all we need to do is wait,” Dean let out a sigh of relief.

“Precisely,” Crowley nodded.

“Well. It was nice catching up with you boys but Id better be off. It’s a gift to know when im no longer wanted,” Crowley turned towards the exit before looking over his shoulder once more.

“Good luck Moose,” Crowley winked and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


End file.
